Top of the Line
by NimrodSoloist
Summary: ¿Quien será el primero en llegar?


**Top of the Line**

 _La multitud se movía despacio. Y es que, con especial motivo como móvil, casi toda la población de Irk se encontraba congregada en las afueras del Mega-coliseo, gigantesca estructura con el propósito de albergar importantes competiciones. En general utilizado para saciar el irrefrenable deseo de consumismo y violencia que albergaba la cultura Irken, el día de hoy se veía rodeado por una gran oleada de optimismo…un optimismo que rayaba lo visceral, de más estaba decir. Algo grande se avecinaba. Algo lo suficientemente grande como para paralizar al imperio más grande de la galaxia… Consultas por aquí y por allá. Chistes y risas. Y opiniones y discusiones. Todo volaba, y los comentarios venían sumados a carcajadas. Sin duda alguna, esto podría ser el equivalente a la navidad humana. Un ambiente festivo como el que pocas veces se podía ver._

" _ **¿Quién se llevaría el título, la gloria y él reconocimiento? ¿Quién se levantaría de entre las cenizas y el fuego, demostrando su superioridad?**_ _"…Tópicos tales rondaban las mentes de la futura audiencia._

 _Si bien solo participaban Irkens, la competencia podía ser televisada por toda la galaxia… La prueba definitiva del poder del imperio. De la capacidad de su gente. De la maldad de sus invasores. Un mensaje del imperio Irken a todo aquel que viera desde afuera._ _ **"Si entre nosotros nos hacemos esto… ¿Qué les haremos a ustedes?"**_ _. Inevitable el escalofrío recorriendo cualquier forma de exoesqueleto. Desesperanza por los dominados…y los que lo serían dentro de poco._

 _La fila avanza un paso, pero no lo parece. Dinero en mano, hoy era el día en el que las apuestas se preparaban. El día en el que se ponían todos los ahorros anuales en un juego. Y que juego…por demás bestial… ¿Quién sería el primero en caer y cuándo? ¿Quién sería el primero en hacer el ridículo? ¿Cuánto podría tardar en haber internas entre los competidores? Pero, por sobre todas las cosas…_

 _¿Quién sería el número uno?_

* * *

 _Un radiante sol colmaba un cielo un tanto… ¿Bizarro, será la palabra que busco?_

 _¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a describir un cielo de color rojo?! No lo sé la verdad, supongo que a estas alturas ya nada debería de asombrarnos… ¿Dónde quedo mí profesionalismo?... Como sea, voy a comenzar de nuevo…_

 _ ***Se remueven unas hojas mientras se aclara la garganta***_

 _Un radiante sol colmaba el cielo, dándole por alguna increíble razón un turbio e inquietante color rojo… Y pensar que el crepúsculo aún se encontraba a varias horas de su comienzo… Pero, a pesar de eso, nada fuera de lo común parecía suceder en la ciudad. El transito estaba embotellado, como de costumbre, inundando la calle con el ruido de bocinas. Los camiones llenando el cielo con el humo de sus caños de escape, alimentando así la polución. ¿Efecto Invernadero? Patrañas. En el parque, las dulces almas inocentes de los niños saltan la cuerda y se divierten sin parar, mientras extraños hombres les ofrecen dulces si los acompañan. A un par de metros de allí, cinco hombres golpean a una ancianita para quitarle su cartera… Dos de ellos llevaban uniformes de la policía.  
Ah si, el día transcurría con total normalidad. Imposible no sonreír antes semejante panorama. Incluso las aves volaban más de lo acostumbrado. Aunque… pudiera ser que el humo de los cigarrillos terminara por arruinarles sus cerebros…eh, como sea. Día normal, ciudad normal, blablablá_

 _A unos kilómetros del centro de esta, una rotonda urbana decía presente. Todo allí indicaba que sería un día súper divertidísimo. Un niño andando en bicicleta por aquí, otro lamiendo un chicle del piso por allá. Otro que, claramente, no superaba los siete años comía un chocolate, mientras tiraba la envoltura de este al piso y…Espera… ¿Tirar la envoltura?... ¡¿Tirar la envoltura?!... ¿Qué demonios pasa por la cabeza de ese niño? ¡Que alguien llame ya mismo a la policía!_

 _ ***Marcaje el teléfono. Gritos, desesperación y sirenas. No más de 5 segundos más tarde, la policía y todo el equipo especial de la urbe llegan y apuntan al niño con sus armas, mientras un helicóptero lo señala con su foco de luz***_

 _Policía con altavoz:-_ ¡Quieto ahí joven rufián! Quedas detenido por colaborar con la contaminación del medio ambiente. Serás tratado como un terrorista, y se le revocaran sus derechos como ciudadano de los Estados Unidos. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, y todo lo que diga podrá y será modifica y usado en su contra según nuestra conveniencia. Será juzgado por un tribunal de ignorantes habitantes y procesado por el juez más corrupto que podamos hallar.- _A espaldas del policía, el padre del niño miraba absorto la escena, mientras la madre lloraba en el pecho de su marido y se preguntaba que habían hecho mal. El niño simplemente miraba y soltaba lágrimas. Mira su chocolate con aprensión.- ¡_ Oh por Dios, está armado! ¡Que alguien lo reduzca ya!- _Varios policías saltan sobre él, aplastándolo. Acto seguido, lo levantan y lo meten dentro de un patrullero. El coche se va. El policía con altavoz se gira al relator.-_ Buen trabajo ciudadano, a cambio, tome esta medalla por su colaboración.- _Dice mientras le da_ _una salchicha, cierra los ojos y saca la lengua. Luego, inesperadamente, un gancho caído de quien sabe dónde_ _lo toma y se lo lleva.-_

 _Mientras tanto…_

 _Un chico, el cual furtivamente había estado viendo lo que pasaba justo enfrente de su casa, echa un suspiro de alivio. Por poco y los descubrían. Tal vez la próxima vez no tendrían tanta suerte…pero estaría preparado para eso. Nada ni nadie lo tomarían nunca desprevenido…después de todo, él era genial._

 _ **Chico** :- _Nada ni nadie podrá nunca tomarme desprevenido…después de todo, soy genial, ¡SOY ZIM!- _Decía, mientras levantaba sus brazos de manera triunfal.-_ Bien hicieron los increíbles más altos en encomendarme esta misión. No falta mucho para poder poner en práctica mi nuevo plan de conquista mundial, para luego… ¡Quítate de mi cabeza GIR!- _Sobre la cabeza del joven muchacho (el cual sabemos que no es un muchacho, sino más bien un alien que intenta dominar el mundo, pero aun así estaba de más aclarar, haciendo que este dialogo entre paréntesis sea de total inutilidad) se encontraba un pequeño robot, intentando dormir. Sin embargo, los gritos de su amo lo despiertan, haciendo que de mala gana se baje. Aunque… Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué un robot necesitaría dormir?-_ GIR… Si eres un robot, ¿Por qué es que intentas dormir?- _Pregunta Zim. Por Dios, es como si fuera un intento de hacer una mala broma, ¿No?-_

 _ **GIR** :- _¿Y yo como voy a saber?- _Pregunta GIR. Acto seguido, se pone de cabeza y de sus pies, donde deberían estar sus cohetes, comienza a salir enchilada.-_ MIRA MIRA MIRAAAAAA ¡Son para los Burritos!- _Una vez terminado de manchar todas las paredes y casi inundar el piso, se levanta y comienza a patinar sobre este. Zim simplemente lo mira con asco.-_

 _ **Zim** :- ¡_GIR! Deja de ensuciar la base con esa…esa… esa cosa asquerosa. – _Toca la enchilada en el suelo y una pequeña columna de humo sale de su mano. Acto seguido grita demencialmente.-_ ¡AHHHHHHH! ¡QUEMAAAAA QUEMAAAA!- _Comienza a agitar la mano hasta que el dolor se va.- ¡_ Robo-Padres!- _Los robo-padres de Zim aparecen. El padre lleva una tapa de excusado sobre su cuello, mientras que la madre tiene un sopapo en la cabeza. ¿Porque? No lo sé, y no creo querer saberlo nunca.-_ Inicien su modo de limpieza. Quiero que todo esto esté limpio para cuando vuelva.- _Dice mientras toma un pedazo de pared y lo utiliza como balsa para cruzar ese rio de salsa ardiente. GIR, por su lado, se encuentra totalmente sumergido, jugando a ser una ballena que va a la superficie a expulsar más de la caliente enchilada.-_

 _Una vez llegado a la cocina, luego de una peligrosa cruzada por ese nuevo océano, Zim se introduce en el interior de un bote de basura, y comienza a bajar por un elevador oculto. ¡¿A que no adivinan a dónde va?! A su… ¿Base?... Dios, podría jurar que la de Tak era mucho mejor. Muchos robots, era gigantesca y tenía un lindo color Violeta… Esa sin dudas era una buena Base…_

 _ **Zim** :-_ ¡Oye! Te escuche sucio… narrador… cosa.-

 _ **Muy bien, muy bien. Parece que alguien es bastante intolerante… Volvamos a eso de nuevo.**_

… _y comienza a bajar por un elevador oculto. ¿Adivinan a dónde? A su para nada tonta e increíble base, la cual es mucho mejor que la de Tak._

 _ **Zim** :- _Ehem…-

… _la cual es mucho mejor que la de la sucia, tonta e inferior Tak. ¿Contento ahora?_

 _Como sea…_

 _Una vez que el elevador se detiene, Zim se baja y comienza a andar por un pequeño puente que lo conecta con la plataforma central, frente a la cual está la inmensa pantalla por la que suele comunicarse con sus altos líderes. En ella podía verse un bosquejo de GIR, con unas anotaciones a un lado. Zim se sienta en su asiento y comienza a repasar dicho esquema._

 _ **Zim** :- _Por fin… ¡Computadora!-

 _ **Computadora** :- _¿Si, amo?-

 _ **Zim** :- ¡_Activa…!- _Un fuerte golpe lo hace detenerse. Mira a sus espaldas en señal de precaución. Una vez se sabe solo, prosigue.-_ ¡Activa el protocolo de seguimiento! Debería bastar para poder poner en funcionamiento el nuevo chip que implante en Gir.-

 _ **Computadora** :- _¿Puedo preguntar cómo es que funciona ese chip, señor? Estoy seguro de que a los lectores les interesaría oírlo.-

 _ **Zim** :- _Por supuesto, computadora. Verás, luego de una larga instancia en la Tierra, he llegado a la conclusión de que…Espera, ¿Lectores?- _Mira confundido-_ Olvídalo. Como sea, mi increíble maravillosidad me ha hecho comprender que la razón por la que aún no he conquistado esta…bola de mugre…es que Gir no funciona como lo necesito. Y he de requerir (a pesar de ser increíble) un asistente más eficaz.-

 _ **Computadora** :- _Creía que la verdadera razón detrás de su fracaso…-

 _ **Zim:** \- _¡No es fracaso! Solo estoy…retrasado, nada más.-

 _ **Computadora** :- _De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Creía que la verdadera razón detrás de su… _Retraso…_ era la constante intromisión del terrícola Dib.-

 _ **Zim** :- _¡BASTA! Cállate tú. Pagarás por tu insolencia- _Cierra su mano en un puño mientras entorna los ojos.-_ ¡Activa el protocolo de seguimiento!-

 _ **Computadora** :- _Si señor- _Un leve "pip" se escucha, seguido del sonido que producen los ordenadores al procesar información muy extensa.-_ Mientras esperamos… ¿No cree que sería conveniente que mi sistema tenga alguna especie de contraseña? Porque si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro es que no soportare más videos e imágenes del mono feo en mi base de datos…-

 _ **Zim** :- _Como odio a ese mono.- _Mientras dice esto, la computadora termina de hacer su trabajo. Luego, lo que parecen ser unos tentáculos hechos con cables bajan del techo y le dan una especie de control remoto (_ _ **Similar al del capítulo en donde Gir se vuelve muy listo**_ _).-_ ¡Excelente!- _De su Pak sale una pequeña pantalla en la que se puede ver el comedor y…menos mal que no estamos ahí…-_ ¡Gir!-

 _ **/Gir/** :- _¡Sí jefecito!- _Se encontraba TOTALMENTE repleto de salsa. Se veía asqueroso…-_

 _ **Zim** :- _Ven inmediatamente al laboratorio. Te necesito para unas prue-

 _ **Gir** :- _¡AQUÍ ESTOY!- _Grita fuertemente, haciendo que Zim se asuste y grite como niña humana.-_

 _ **Zim:** \- _¿Cómo…?- _Alterna su mirada entre la pantalla que sale de su Pak y el pequeño robotito que tiene enfrente.-_ No importa. Como te decía, te necesito para hacer unas pruebas muy importantes.- _Le enseña el control a Gir, quien lo mira como hipnotizado, cual perro a un hueso-_ Esto que tengo aquí, Gir, es un control diseñado para la correcta regulación del movimiento de la información en tu cabeza. Sirve para concentrarte en todo lo que me importe, te enfoques en lo que quiero y manipularte para que lo lleves a cabo…lo llamo "O.B.D.C."- _Léase como "Objeto burdo de control"-_

 _ **Gir** :-_ _Comienza a reírse con fuerza-_ ¡Funciona como la tele!-

 ** _Zim:-_** Si Gir, funciona como la tele- _le dice, mientras asiente con los ojos cerrados.-_ ¡Bien, comencemos con la pruebas!-

 _Y así continuaron durante un par de largas horas, realizando pruebas sin sentido ni aparente finalidad más que probar el nuevo sistema de Gir y, para sinceridad del escritor, ocupar más lugar en la historia…Dicho sea de paso, de entre los elementos que se utilizaron en dichas pruebas podemos contar con un mono, un cono de tránsito, un pedazo de carne con una semana podrido y una pista de obstáculos del tamaño de una piscina pública._

 _¿Cómo? ¿Qué no saben qué tipo de pruebas podríamos realizar con esas cosas?_

 _Pues es cosa suya. No puedo pensar en todo. Como sea, luego de realizado el período de testeo, los resultados no podrían ser más malos. El fracaso y la perdición ya son marca registrada de ese laboratorio y… Esperen… ¿De verdad?... Bueno, no puedo decir que no esté sorprendido. Señoras y señores, formalmente hago pública mi renuncia: Zim ha tenido éxito con uno de sus inventos. Ha sido un placer trabajar con ustedes y los recomendaré para alguna emisora…_

 _ ***Se escuchan pasos, seguidos de una puerta cerrándose. Luego de eso, solo silencio***_

 _(…)_

 _(…)_

 _(…)_

 _ **Zim P.O.V.**_

 _¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Qué hace Zim aquí y?… ¡Esperen! ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí sin también me veo allí? ¿Qué clase de truco es este? Seguramente el sucio Dib-humano-bebe está detrás de esto… ¿Cómo? ¿Narrador? ¡Claro! Zim está encantado de relatar su increíble genialidad para los humanos-larva-lectores. Continuemos entonces…_

 _Luego de unas extensas y muy inteligentes pruebas impuestas por mí, pude notar que Gir estaba listo. El sistema estaba más que terminado y funcionaba perfecto… aunque, claro, ningún tipo de duda debería de asomarse: Todo lo que hago es perfecto. Soy tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan genial. Aún recuero cuando apenas era un smeet y…_

 _ ***Se desconecta el micrófono de manera intencionada. Zim parece no darse cuenta. Luego de, literalmente, media hora de gesticulación sin sonido aparente, Zim se queda callado, con una sonrisa de cachete a cachete y los ojos cerrados***_

 _Como sea, una vez testeado el O.B.D.C. y comprobado su correcto funcionamiento, era ya momento de pasar a la siguiente fase del plan… ¡Claro que hay un plan! Siempre hay un plan a seguir. Ay si, mi mente es tan increíble y soy tan genial… Y snexy, por supuesto. ¡Cómo me quiero! Además, soy…_

 _ ***Nuevamente el micrófono es desconectado mientras Zim sigue hablando. Se escucha ele marcaje de un teléfono, una fuerte discusión y, luego de dos horas y media, una silla arrastrarse. Hojas moviéndose y una garganta que se aclara***_

* * *

 _ **Narrador P.O.V.**_

 _Bien, aquí estoy de nuevo. No, a mí tampoco me hace ninguna gracia volver, a nadie en su sano juicio le haría. Malditos ejecutivos a los que les debo favores… de haber sabido que algo así pasaría, lo habría pensado dos veces antes de entregar mi alma… Como sea, terminemos rápido con esto. Blablablá el Chip funcionó blablablá Gir funciona de maravilla blablablá Zim tiene un nuevo plan y… esperen…_

 _¿Dónde están?_

 _Nadie en la base subterránea, nadie en los laboratorios. La sala de la casa, increíblemente limpia, vacía. La cocina impoluta, sin ninguna alma que la recorra._

 _¿Será que por fin las cosas empiezan a mejorar para mí? Ah no, allí están._

 _Con aspecto cansado y echando humo de su cabeza, Zim entra por la entrada principal. Se ve seriamente lastimado, con grandes laceraciones y sangre seca en la cara. A su lado, Gir lo sigue con paso firme y en total silencio. Tiene los ojos rojos, señal de que se encuentra en estado de servicio. Luego de dar unos pasos, Zim cae al piso, frente al sillón. Gir, atento, lo levanta del suelo y lo recuesta en el mueble. Luego, del interior de su cabeza, saca un botiquín y acto seguido, comienza a vendarlo._

 _ **Zim** :- _Maldito…Dib…- _Dice lastimeramente. Tose un poco de sangre-_ Sabía que debía desintegrarlo en cuanto tuve la oportunidad-

 _ **Gir** :- _Con el debido respeto, señor- _Su voz suena grave y firme-_ Dudo el que humano Dib tenga la culpa. El código genético de un cachorrito difiere en un 97,56% de la composición del uranio. La razón de su derrota fue la entrada en fisión del núcleo del láser.-

 _ **Zim** :- _¡Silencio! ¿Te atreves a sermonear a tu amo?- _Le sisea con rabia (poco) contenida-_

 _ **Gir** :- _¡Señor, lo siento señor!-

 _ **Zim** :- Toma un pequeño control que una de sus extremidades Pak le alcanzan y señala a Gir. Acto seguido, el pequeño robot torna el color de los ojos en su característico turquesa y comienza a saltar descontrolado por toda la casa- _Mucho mejor… ¡Computadora!-

 _ **Computadora** :- _Diga, señor-

 _ **Zim** :- _Activa mi bitácora personal: Entrada 1D10T4- _Die mientras se levanta del sillón. Físicamente se encontraba bien, pues las heridas habían sido meramente superficiales, sin pasar más allá de la dermis. Nada que el Pak no pudiera reparar en cuestión de segundos-_ El plan fue un completo desastre. El láser, mi increíble láser, quedó totalmente destruido… Comienzo a sospechar que el terrícola Dib posee ciertas habilidades telequinéticas…- _Esto último lo recita más para sí mismo, aún sin poder comprender como su increíble láser conversor de cachorros había fallado-_ De cualquier manera, agenda esta jornada como un éxito total-

 _ **Computadora** :- _¿Éxito, señor?- _Replica confusa-_ ¿Cómo puede decir qué fue un éxito? Su láser fue destruido, el terrícola Dib ha ganado nuevamente y usted fue lastimado en el enfrentamiento…-

 _ **Zim** :- _¡Silencio! He dicho éxito- _Dice furioso. Luego cambia su actitud por una totalmente tranquila y superada… Ni yo me lo creo-_ El chip que implanté en Gir funciona a la perfección. Todo cuanto fue ordenado fue cumplido al pie de la letra. Para después quedará confeccionar el sistema de habla, ese pequeño bribón se cree mucho sermoneando al gran Zim… Como dije, el plan de hoy fue un éxito-

 _ **Computadora** :- _De acuerdo, señor- _Dice, aún más confundida-_

 _Silencio en la sala. En el aire es palpable la tensión. Palabras aún no dichas, pero que se sabe se dirán. Y, anticipadas, ya ocupando un ficticio lugar en el espacio. Zim mira a la pantalla de la computadora. La computadora expectante. El chico del espacio, paranoico, entre-cierra los ojos en señal de sospecha._

 _ **Computadora** :- _Señor…- _Zim cierra un poco más sus ojos-_ Usted no tiene una bitácora-

 _ **Zim** :- _¡MENTIRA!- _Grita, mientras lo apunta con el dedo de manera acusadora y ruda-_ ¡TODO ES MENTIRA! ¡ES TODO UNA CONSPIRACIÓN EN CONTRA DEL GRAN ZIM!

 _La computadora, sabia como ella sola, sabe lo que se viene, por lo tanto desactiva sus parlantes, dejando al pequeño extraterrestre hablando al aire. Luego de unos minutos de extrema locura silenciosa e improperios callados, Zim parece haber cerrado la boca. La computadora, cautelosa, lo toma como una señal para poder re-activar los parlantes._

 _ **Computadora** :- _Si señor…- _Dice al aire, como quien es reprendido pero poca atención a dado.-_

 _ **Zim** :- _Bien. ¡Piérdete! Y no quiero volver a verte aparecer hasta que te llame- _Firme y potente, la voz de enano solo expresa orden. La computadora desaparece. Una vez se sabe solo, Zim se permite divagar. Miles de ideas desfilan por su mente, todas y cada una mejor que la anterior. Láseres, bombas gigantes, rayos hipnotizadores, étc. Todos increíbles y geniales… todos ya utilizados. Y todos terminando en fracaso. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? Aunque, evidentemente, la pregunta estaba mal formulada. ¿Qué era lo que no estaba haciendo? Porque, por supuesto, el nada hacía mal. Claro, si el nada hacía mal, era entonces que había algo que no estaba haciendo. Un movimiento, una pieza clave en su plan de conquista. Lamentablemente, no puede dar con la respuesta. Su increíble intelecto se encuentra ofuscado por su propia imagen. Resignado, sabe que otra no le queda. Tendría que llamarlo. Se aclara la garganta de manera muy ruidosa-_ ¡SKOODGE!

 _La respuesta fue inmediata. Sin previo aviso, como movido por un poderoso impulso eléctrico, el sillón ubicado detrás de Zim comenzó a elevarse en el aire, mientras pequeñas centellas salen de él. Una poderosa aura de fuerza surge del sillón. Algo grande se encuentra en plena posesión de él. Y el sofá no hace más que subir y subir, llegando casi hasta el techo. Las centellas, sin embargo, comienzan a hacerse cada vez más fuertes y ruidosas, hasta que, sin posibilidad de vaticinio, el mueble explota, consumiéndose en un fuego que, por imposible que parezca, implota sobre sí mismo._

 _ **No, no estoy loco. De verdad está pasando**_

 _Donde antes había estado el sillón se encuentra un irken regordete y de ojos rojizos, más pequeño que Zim y con un aspecto que difícilmente podría pasar como "Amenazador"… Quizás el hecho de que llevara puesto un delantal de limpieza (Bordeado con brillantina y cubierto de flores, francamente precioso) no ayudara en absoluto. Una tímida sonrisa se asoma en su rostro, mientras rápidamente se acera a su amigo._

 _ **Skoodge** :- _¡Zim aquí estoy!- _Se para frente al nombrado, aplicando un respetuoso saludo militar-_

 _ **Zim** :- Alterna su mirada entre el pequeño irken frente a él y el lugar donde antes había estado el sillón- _¿Por qué estabas en el sillón?-

 _ **Skoodge** :- _Mmm bueno, no estaba planeado que estuviera escondido allí. De hecho, la idea original era que ni terminaras de pronunciar mi nombre y yo ya estuviera a tu espalda…- _Se rasca la cabeza confuso-_ Pero el escritor consideró más divertido que tuviera una entrada más inesperada.- _Mira a Zim mientras le sonríe inocentemente-_

 _ **Zim** :- _¿Y tenías que QUEMAR MI SILLÓN?- _Pregunta gritando, en un intento fallido contener su rabia-_

 _ **Skoodge** :- _¿Qué? No quemé tu sillón… Mira, allí está- _Señala a sus espaldas. Efectivamente, allí se encontraba el mueble, sin rasguño ni quemadura alguna. Pueden estar tranquilos, entiendo tanto de esto como ustedes…-_

 _ **Zim** :- Con evidente cansancio se agarra la cara- _Como sea… Te estarás preguntando, ¿Por qué te he llamado?-

 _ **Skoodge** :- _Uh uh, lo sé, lo sé- _Dice emocionado, mientras sonríe inocentemente y da saltitos de alegría-_ Quieres preguntarme cual es, a mi parecer, la pieza que te falta para poder terminar de conquistar este planeta- _Cierra los ojos felizmente, con una gran sonrisa-_ Lo sé porque, mientras esperaba a que me llamaras, ¡Eché un vistazo al guion de este capítulo! Puedes estar tranquilo, ¡al final le ganas!- _Se escucha emocionado-_

 _ **Zim** :- Lo mira con cara de no entender ni una palabra. Bien…yo tampoco, si tengo que ser sincero. Debo recordarles que mi labor se basa únicamente en la explicación del desarrollo de la aventura. Soy totalmente ajeno a todo lo relacionado con el armado de la historia- _Ok…- _Por increíble que parezca, Zim se ve asustado…como para no estarlo…-_

 _ **Skoodge** :- Rápidamente se da cuenta del terrible spoiler que acaba de dar. Se da vuelta y, de entre sus ropas, saca un pilón de hojas enganchadas que comienza a leer. Pone cara de horror al descubrir que tanto de la historia es que se adelantó. Retrocede un par de páginas, se ríe por algo que lee y, por fin, parece llegar a donde tiene que estar. Se vuelve a dar vuelta, quedando de frente a Zim y, aclarándose la garganta, comienza a leer- "_Como sea… Te estarás preguntando, ¿Por qué te he llamado? _"…- Mira a Zim, esperando una respuesta. Sin embargo, esta no llega, por tanto revisa de nuevo la hoja. De la vergüenza se pone verde obscuro y, nervioso, comienza a pasar las hojas. Para su mala suerte, estas se le caen, armándose un mar de papeles. Rápidamente se tira a juntarlos, aunque de manera desordenada.- "…_ bitácora personal: Entrada 1D10T4 _"- Mira a Zim, pero no le responde. Vuelve a revolver las hojas- "…_ tenías que QUEMAR MI SILLÓN _"- Sin respuesta-_ ¿Soy Zim?- _Pregunta con una sonrisa nerviosa. Zim niega-_

 _Derrotado, el pequeño irken (el más pequeño) lanza el pilón de hojas por la ventana. Rebusca de entre sus ropas y, para sorpresa de Zim, saca de estas una pequeña pantalla LED con escritos rojos. Parecía una invitación. Y no cualquier tipo de invitación, sino más bien de la clase que se da a invitados de honor. Groseramente, Zim se la quita de las manos y comienza a leerla. Mientras lo hace, una sonrisa increíblemente grande se dibuja en su rostro._

 _¡Claro! ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo?_

 _La competencia anual de unidades U.C.I._

 _Aquella competencia en donde las unidades de servicio de los invasores más importantes competían en una infernal carrera, con el objetivo de demostrar quién era el mejor Irken de todos. Claro que, a priori, nada de eso tiene sentido. Quiero decir, ¿Cómo podría demostrar quién es el "mejor Irken de todos" una carrera que, para empezar, no corrían ellos mismos? Oh bueno, supongo que así es como funcionan los irken. ¿Quién soy yo para discutir sus bárbaras y colonizadoras costumbres?_

 _Como sea, aquella invitación abría un mundo de oportunidades para el pequeño –no-invasor. Además de la gloria suprema de coronarse como supremo conquistador de la suprema pista (suprema supremo suprema), al ganador se le otorgaba, como recompensa, un deseo libre de toda regla…con la obvia excepción de:_

 _Ser ascendido a Terrible más alto._

 _Cualquier acción/situación/frase/lo que sea que deje en ridículo al/los terrible/s más alto/s en turno._

 _Así es. Cualquier deseo libre de reglas… Por la mente de Zim desfilaban ya fuertes imágenes: Toda una flotilla irken invadiendo y destruyendo al mugroso planeta, dueño de su "retraso". Dib, el sucio terrícola-larva-Dib implorando por su vida, de rodillas ante el todo-poderoso Zim. El mismo riendo por las suplicas, y luego disparándole justo en medio de esa inmensa cabezota de bobo que su némesis portaba con orgullo... Definitivamente tenía que ganar esa carrera. Conquistar la suprema arena y pedir ese deseo._

 _ **Zim** :- Mira a Skoodge con superioridad- _Bien hecho Skoodge, sabía que serías de utilidad- _Le lanza la invitación en la cara, dejándole una fea marca. Skoodge simplemente murmura un "De nada Zim" muy bajito-_ ¡Gir!-

 _ **Gir** :- _¿Si jefecito?- _El robot estaba sucio. Muy sucio. Quizás de una manera indescriptible y asquerosa…No, de hecho, muy asquerosa. ¿Qué demonios es lo que lleva encima? Parece una especie de capa protectora de mugre muy densa y… de un color que nunca había visto en la vida…extraño mis vacaciones en Hawái…-_

 _ **Zim** :- _Aséate y prepárate, Gir. Volveremos a Irk- _Saltando de excitación, el pequeño robot lanza un estridente "Wo-hoooo" a tiempo que comienza a hacer su "Baile del mono"-_ ¿Cuándo será la carrera?-

 _ **Skoodge** :- Zim no lo mira, pero sabe que la pregunta va para el- _Hoy mismo, Zim. Comienza dentro de unas pocas horas-

 _ **Zim** :- _¿¡QUE!?- _Con rudeza, toma de nuevo la invitación y la revisa-_ ¡Idiota! Aquí dice que la carrera es el viernes-

 _ **Skoodge** :- _Hoy es viernes- _Incrédulo, Zim mira al calendario que cuelga de la pared.-_

 _ **Zim** :- _El calendario dice que hoy es Domingo-

 _ **Skoodge** :- _Zim… tu calendario es del año 1967…- _El aludido mira con desconfianza el calendario. Efectivamente, un gran 1967 aparece en rojo por encima del mes correspondiente-_

 _ **Zim** :- _Oh…Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas. Para empezar, porque no dejan llamar desde la eskuela… Como sea, ¡NO TENEMOS TIEMPO! Computadora, prepara la nave. Partimos ahora mismo-

 _Y…bueno, partieron en ese mismo momento._

 _¿Qué? ¿Quieren que relate la partida?_

 _¡Claro que no! Van a tener que imaginársela. No me pagan lo suficiente como para que me esfuerce verdaderamente…No, de hecho, ni siquiera me están pagando…_

* * *

 _Miraba a su alrededor con una expresión de verdadero asco. Miles de irken en las gradas, ocupando sus lugares con recelo. Millones expectantes, viendo la previa por televisión, de seguro con el trasero calientito y un gran tazón de comida._

 _Todos formando parte del imperio, aunque su contribución con este fuera nula._

 _Aunque no valieran nada._

 _Y aquí ella, exiliada cual basura. Alejada de la gloria que, por propio merito, merecía. Pero no importaba ya. El tiempo, inmisericorde y devastador, le había demostrado que de nada servía quejarse. Lo pasado no puede cambiarse. Ahora debía avanzar, demostrar (De nuevo) quien era y la gloria que por derecho debía de rodearla._

 _Aparta su vista del público y, dándose la vuelta, camina dentro de la tienda de competidores. Pocas horas faltaban para el comienzo y debía asegurarse de que todo estuviera marchando según el plan._

 _A paso lento pero seguro llegó a su puesto. Mimí allí la esperaba, obediente, muda y expectante, como deseosa de recibir una nueva orden._

 _Era tan perfecta. Las cosas marchaban de maravilla. Los explosivos en sus lugares, los invasores sin sospechar ni una cosa… Fugazmente, se permitió una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo a sí misma._

 _No había sido difícil la entrada al torneo. Si, era una competencia abierto únicamente a los invasores más sobresalientes. Solo lo mejor de lo mejor tenía acceso…Pero ella estaba por encima de eso. Nada la había costado engañarlos (Bendita su prótesis de lavado mental) y hacerles creer que ella misma era uno de ellos. Mismo con las autoridades y comentaristas. Con el público no sería necesario…Esos idiotas no se darían cuenta de nada. Definitivamente todo marchaba perfectamente…_

 _Solo una pieza faltaba, la más importante, de hecho. Pero no estaba preocupada. Ya llegaría, no tenía ninguna duda. Ni en su más defecto nivel se perdería de esta competencia. Y entonces, una vez que estuviera aquí…_

 _Oh si, ya podía saborearlo. Tanta gloria…Mataría al idiota que la había puesto en esta situación y, de paso, ganaría la competencia. Ni los terribles más altos se negaría a cumplirle cualquier deseo…_

 _Volvería a ser alguien._

 _Una placentera sensación de alivio la recorrió al pensar eso. Volver a pertenecer al imperio, ser alguien, tener valor. Volvería al campo de batalla por fin. Demostraría su valor ante todos._

 _Con una sonrisa poderosa y majestuosa, se sienta en su silla. Faltaba poco para que la carrera iniciara._

 _Debía de darle unos últimos retoques a Mimi._

* * *

 _ **Zim:** \- _¡Quítense! ¡A un lado! – _Gritaba el no-invasor a todo aquel estuviera o no en su camino-_ ¡Déjenme pasar! No tengo tiempo para autógrafos-

 _Acompañado por Gir y Skoodge (Quienes, más que acompañarlo lo perseguían como podían), Zim se dirigió a la tienda de los competidores. Si, ya se encuentran en Irk. Si, también puedo ver el hueco argumental, pero ni puedo ni quiero explicar cómo es que llegaron tan rápido cuando, en la ida, Zim tardó seis meses en hacer el camino. Vamos gente, si llegaron hasta acá entonces saben que no soy una persona de explicaciones… ¡Que es una comedia, por Dios!_

 _El planeta, que en la actualidad fungía como sede de la súper gloriosa y genial carrera, se encontraba totalmente abarrotado. A donde quiera que uno mirara, una marea de Irken colmaba el campo visual. Caminando o haciendo fila para comprar alguna que otra cosa, todos se veían felices y expectantes. Un leve dejo de euforia en el ambiente. Claro, solo perceptible para los irken, es decir. Dudo que los alienígenas esclavizadas y forzados a trabajar pudieran encontrar algo de felicidad en eso. Oh bueno, pero son la minoría, y a nadie le importan las minorías._

 _Las poderosas luces de neón (Utilizadas por los negocios para promocionarse) iluminaban sus perfiles, generando un efecto de sobra en sus caras._

 _Como sea, el disfuncional trío se encontraban en camino a la tienda de competidores, donde sus lugares los estarían esperando. La U.C.I. de Skoodge (A la que no le voy a poner nombre porque sinceramente no es importante) ya se encontraba allí, reservándoles sus puestos de trabajo._

 _La tienda, como casi todo lo irken, era enorme. De un color que oscilaba entre el rojo y el púrpura, imponente se alzaba ante la vista de todos. Lo más grande para los más grandes. Lo mejor para lo mejor. La entrada estaba protegida por unos guardias de seguridad. No eran irken, sino una raza más grande, de abundante musculatura y ataviados de trajes de asalto completamente negros. Grandes armas colgaban de sus cuellos De seguro que estaban siendo obligados a ocupar esos puestos. ¿Se imaginan? Obligados a proteger a quienes les quitan o les quitaron todo. Solo acatando ordenes, sin rechistar ni siquiera pensar en desobedecerlas. Entre los bajos mundos recibían el nombre de "Polecías"._

 _ **Skoodge** :- _Invasor Skoodge- _Decía fuertemente y con determinación, mostrando por primera vez en esta historia el porte de invasor que con tanta ironía porta el conquistador de Blorch. El guardia lo miró solo un segundo y murmuró un pequeño "adelante"-_

 _ **Zim** :- Está por cruzar la gran puerta cuando el mismo guardia lo detiene. Zim lo mira con rabia ácida- _¿¡Acaso me estas negando la entrada?! ¿¡A mí!? ¡Yo soy Zim!- _Gritó con gran fuerza, haciendo que todos se paren a mirarlo y a murmurar. El guardia, por alguna extraña razón (que no es tan extraña para nosotros porque sabemos que Tak tiene que ver… ¿Verdad?) perdió en su cara todo rastro de dureza para conseguir uno más perdido, como se de repente se hubiera olvidado de que estaba haciendo o de quien era su madre-_ Ahora, ¡Déjame pasar!-

 _ **Guardia** :- _Me cachis en la mar saladita…- _Dijo simplemente, mientras dejaba pasar al pequeño invasor y su unidad U.C.I.-_

 _Cabeza en alto y con gesto y pose de superado, Zim avanza, dejando la entrada cada vez más atrás. Rápidamente da alcance a Skoodge (quien se había quedado esperándolo) y, juntos, llegan por fin al centro de la carpa. A su alrededor, invasores por doquier. Todos de la más alta categoría y nivel, todos increíbles. Si los nombres valieran oro…bueno, sin duda ganarían más por ellos que por su altura (es bien sabido que la gran mayoría de estos no pasaba las ciento cuarenta unidades). Como sea, todo geniales y blablablá. Y, valga la redundancia, todos trabajando a fondo en sus U.C.I., claramente modificadas para la competencia. Algunas llevaban a la vista armas de apariencia en extremo letales. Otros lo que parecían ser prótesis y mejoradores de sentidos. Cabezas más grandes por aquí, pinchos en otros._

 _Incluso una unidad llevaba un brazo más grande que el otro. Y claras modificaciones oculares. Y lo que parecía ser una versión modificada y personal del logo Irken…Y junto a ella, una Irken totalmente ataviada de un traje violeta con el mismo símbolo modificado. Al igual que su U.C.I., esta también llevaba un implante ocular._

 _Sus ojos fijados en los recién llegados, y su expresión pasando de la altanería al odio más puro que puede llegar a existir. Y de repente, el ambiente, el cual antes se encontraba pintado con el alegre optimismo previo a la competencia… (Bueno, el violento y sangriento optimismo irken generado en base a la posibilidad de poder destruir/matar o simplemente lastimar.) prontamente se vio contaminado, mancillado. Violado y triturado, dando paso una horrible tensión que hasta yo, el narrador, puedo sentir…Horrible tensión._

 _Una sensación que todos pueden sentir excepto Zim. Este, sin abandonar su postura y gesto de superado, simplemente siguió avanzando, ignorando el hecho de que alguien lo miraba con el mayor despreció que una expresión puede entregar…Bah, ni que fuera la primera. Quiero decir, si tuviéramos que hacer un club de seres que odian a Zim, fácilmente llegaríamos al millón de miembros…Incluso personajes que aún no he presentado. Ah sí, una laaaarga lista. Como sea, él lo ignoró todo, se despidió de Skoodge (cuyo puesto estaba para el otro lado) y siguió avanzando como quien no quiere la cosa, con Gir a su lado marchando obedientemente. Curiosamente, el único stand libre se encontraba justo al lado del de la Irken que tanto lo odiaba._

 _Esta no dejó de mirarlo mientras el procedía a sentarse. Zim no se percató de esto sino hasta veinte minutos después._

 _ **Zim:** \- Mira fijamente a la irken…siente que, por alguna razón, la conoce de algún lado. Se toma la barbilla y mira con sospecha. ¿Quizás de las smeetseras? O tal vez de la academia. Definitivamente no de la tierra, recordaría a semejante espécimen- _¡Oye!- _Grita de repente, quizás demasiado alto. En serio, ¿Por qué es que esta gritando siempre?-_ ¡Deja de mirar como idiota al gran Zim y responde!- _Ah Zim…todo un galán-_ ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?-

 _ **Tak** :- Bien, aquello fue demasiado, incluso para lo que ella esperaba.- _¡IDIOTA!- _Le gritó, mientras le arrojaba un pedazo de carne terrestre en la cara. ¿Qué porque lo llevaba encima? Viejos hábitos, costumbres de hoy- Zim se encontraba en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor y gritando incoherencias. Cinco minutos después se levanta, desprendiendo humo de su piel-_ ¿Ya me recordaste, querido? ¿O necesitas otra pista?- _Dice mientras de su Pak se asoma otro pedazo de carne-_

 _ **Zim** :- Con una gran expresión de ofensa, pero sin abandonar su aire de intriga, la mira de arriba debajo de nuevo. ¿Quién podría ser? Ojos púrpura, mal carácter… Incluso un pedazo de carne terrestre. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Comida? ¡Sí! ¡Comida!- _NOOOOOOOO- _Grita de repente, mientras la señala dramáticamente y se ubica detrás de su silla, en un intento por protegerse-_ ¡SIZ LORR! ¡No me llevaras a ese sucio planeta de nuevo!-

 _ **Tak:** \- Más que furiosa, colérica. Más que colérica, Rabiosa. Ácidamente rabiosa. Terriblemente peligrosa. Grita con odio y frustración. ¿En verdad este idiota le había robado su vida?- _¡Soy Tak!-

 _ **Zim:** \- Se le queda viendo, sorprendido. Luego de unos segundos, reacciona- _¡Tak! Tu sucia-cosa-malvada. ¡No te quedaras con mi misión!- _Grita-_ ¡Y devuélveme mi abeja robot!-

 **Tak** _:-_ ¡Que no quiero tu estúpida misión!- _Responde, también gritando-_ Y olvídate de la Abeja robot, ahora es mía. Ella ya ha tomado una decisión-

 _ **Zim:** \- _¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

 **Tak** _:-_ Cállate idiota, tu voz me irrita- _Su tono es cortante y directo-_ Solo te daré un pequeño consejo, Zim: Cuídate las espaldas. Cuídate muy bien, porque cuando menos lo esperes…- _Se pasa el dedo por la garganta, en clara señal de amenaza. Luego se da vuelta y…se sienta en su stand. Bueno, digamos que no tienen mucho lugar para hacer una salida dramática-_

 _ **Zim** :- Simplemente se le quedo mirando (de nuevo) con delay, para reaccionar cinco segundos más tarde- _¡No me robaras mí misión!... Espera, eso ya lo dije, ¿Verdad?- _Ella solamente le hizo un gesto de claro desinterés, mientras tomaba sus herramientas para darle unos últimos retoques a Mimi-_

 _Por su parte, Zim hizo lo mismo, solo que con Gir…aunque, viendo lo pasivo que estuvo durante todo este trayecto de la historia, dudo en realidad que haya que aplicarle algún ajuste. De hecho, hasta a mí me sorprende su actitud. Creo que nadie esperaba en realidad que su invento funcionara en serio, ¿Verdad? Me pregunto que estará pensando el escritor y que planes tendrá para semejante anomalía espacio-temporal. Quizás una historia en donde Gir se canse de Zim y decida destruirlo y…ah no, eso ya existe. Mmm bueno, queda claro porque soy narrador y no escritor. Aunque, pensándolo bien, so-_

* * *

 _Si había una cosa en la vida que en verdad le daba curiosidad, era el efecto que el poder ejercía sobre los seres vivos. Volviendo ciegos a algunos, obligando a quebrar sus valores a otros. Conocía la sensación, por supuesto. Ese repentino subidón de adrenalina que daba el someter a otro, obligar, el sobre-ponerse._

 _Innegable las hermosura del acto… Y lo era más cuando tenía la oportunidad de verlo. Causante o no era lo de menos, lo importante: presenciarlo._

 _Y sin duda alguna que, en la función de hoy, tenía él la primera fila. No, ni siquiera. Sentado en el campo de juego, a la par de todos los jugadores. Todos los corredores, tarde o temprano trofeos en su pared._

 _Con gran maestría (Y casi con un gesto de displicencia) aterrizó su nave en los estacionamientos especializados. Sería más caro que un estacionamiento promedio, seguro, pero el dinero no era un problema. Al menos no lo era cuando sabia como se movía._

 _Baja de su transporte, a su alrededor miles de Irken. Ninguno parece percatarse de su presencia, por suerte. Aunque, en realidad, poco le importaba. Y estaba seguro de que a los transeúntes (O al menos los que lo conocían) tampoco les importaba. Si había una cosa que era sabida por todos era la increíble ignorancia Irken._

 _Su rol como conquistador de todo les daba, instantáneamente, la sensación de dueños de la vida misma. Nada ni nadie por encima de ellos, todo lo demás por debajo._

 _Y era por eso que él se diferenciaba de los demás. Desde el principio supo ver… diferenciar a la verdad de lo que ellos entregaban._

 _Por saber ver es que él se consideraba aparte, lejos del imperio. No era un perro el imperio, un seguidor al que se le dictaban órdenes a cumplir. No…él era su propio imperio._

 _Sale de los estacionamientos y comienza a caminar en sentido contrario a la multitud. No le interesa la carrera en lo más mínimo. Su punto de interés se encontraba más lejos._

 _En cuestión de minutos, la muchedumbre queda atrás, ni sus murmullos se escuchan. En la distancia, el estadio se veía cada vez minúsculo…en comparación con su sonrisa, la cual crecía con cada paso que daba._

 _Definitivamente, la ceguera a la que estaba sometida el imperio era un asunto de importancia. Sin problema alguno llega al lugar. Una especie de cementerio de naves se extiende hasta donde alcanza su vista. A lo lejos, unas grandes edificaciones daban la lejana bienvenida a una de las principales urbes del planeta._

 _Un leve pitido comienza a sonar, generando una anempática sensación de quiebre en el calmado cementerio…y, como salido de la nada, frente a él una nave (De tamaño considerable) se materializa… No había duda, el diseño era vortiano. Una pesada rampa comienza a separarse en la parte posterior de la nave…y su sonrisa se hace más grande todavía._

 _Era hora de ver que era lo que tenían para ofrecerle…_

* * *

 _-damio, y es por eso que también se celebra el día de acción de gracias en Alpha-Centauri siete. Otra bonita historia acerca del pacífico cruce de culturas y su positiva reacción en ambas sociedades…De hecho, si se ponen a pensarlo, hay más de eso en…Oh bueno, lo invasores se están levantando. Creo que se acerca el momento de comenzar la carrera. Como pasa el tiempo cuando uno se divierte, ¿No?_

 _En fin._

 _Imitando a los demás, Zim se levanta de su asiento y, con un obediente Gir, se dirige a la entrada de la tienda. Allí, todos los invasores comenzaban a formar una larga fila, invasores por la izquierda y unidades de reconocimiento por la derecha. Skoodge ya estaba en ella, con su respectiva unidad a un lado. Tak también se encontraba allí. Ya formados todos, un guía (También Irken, pero de una mayor altura) se presenta, da un pequeño discurso motivacional acerca de cómo era su deber darlo todo en esta competencia. Seguido de eso, los comienza a llevar por un túnel, ubicado a la izquierda de la puerta de entrada. Dicho túnel, como su nombre lo indica, era subterráneo, y conectaba la tienda de competidores con el estadio (Aunque, antaño, fungía como escape de emergencia para Los Terribles más Altos por si estos eran atacados de alguna manera)._

 _Luego de un minuto con treinta y dos segundos y medio caminando en la penumbra del túnel, los participantes de la competencia son capaces de ver, en el fondo, un gran aro de luz: La salida del túnel…y entra da a la arena._

 _Euforia, miedo, confianza y petulancia. Un mar de emociones arrastraba a los concursantes al oleaje rojo, lejos de toda costa, lugar en donde la salada espuma les llenaría la boca. Poco a poco, paso a paso, la luz del final del túnel perdía esa deslumbrante opacidad que aparentaba, y dejaba al descubierto un pequeño fragmento (cada vez más notorio) de la tribuna principal…_

 _Estaba repleta de espectadores. Gritos por doquier, pidiendo por lo mejor de lo mejor._

 _Clamando por la sangre de aquellos quienes no era primeros._

 _Un leve temblor recorrió el cuerpo de todos los competidores… Salvo de dos. Sabemos que Tak planea algo y, en cuanto a Zim… Bueno, ya saben a lo que me refiero._

 _El guía se gira a ellos, ya de espaldas a la salida del túnel. Una horrible sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro._

 **Guía:-** Llegamos- _Sin dejar de mirarlos, mueve su brazo derecho en señal de demostración-_ Pasando esta boca, se enfrentarán cara a cara con su peor enemigo… el propio imperio. Y… ¿Si?- _Pregunta curioso, pues nunca antes había sido interrumpido durante su discurso-_

 **Zim:-** _Llevaba la mano levantada mientras la agitaba de manera efusiva y descontrolada. Al verse atendido, la baja-_ ¿Cuándo me van a dar el trofeo?-

 **Guía:-** _Lo mira incrédulo por unos segundos y luego decide ignorarlo. Vuelve a mirar al resto-_ Ganen… O no vuelvan…- _Dice, mientras a sus espaldas aparece otro guía, esta vez del tamaño de los participantes, y les hace gestos a los invasores con el brazo para que se acerquen a él-_

 _Muchos tragan ruidosamente, claramente asustados por la advertencia. Sin embargo, lejos quedo el punto de retorno. Había llegado el momento de brillar, de demostrar lo que valían. De demostrar porque eran lo mejor de lo mejor. Comienzan a seguir al nuevo guía, saliendo uno por uno del túnel y estando oficialmente dentro de la arena. La multitud comienza a gritar como loca, generando una bola de ruido insuperable. Aplaudía, gritaban y cantaban. Insultos se escuchaban por aquí y alabanzas por allá. Un aliento general se dio cuando la figura de Los Terribles más Altos apareció en la gran pantalla led, siendo que la cámara enfocaba a su palco privado._

 _Era obvio que estos no se encontraban en el estadio ni mucho menos, pero la gente no parecía darse cuenta del hecho de que los asientos de sus amados líderes estaban ocupados por versiones inflables de goma de ellos. Demonios, ni siquiera sus guarda-espaldas parecían haberlo hecho. Estos se encontraban mirándolo con cara de idiota, como si fueran la cosa más grande de la vida misma, mientras grandes charolas repletas de comida seguían llegando._

 _Como sea, rápidamente los competidores fueron guiados a través de un camino señalado que perfilaba a la pista. Ya se veía la línea de partida, preparada con lujos y detalles. Y mientras ellos avanzan, me voy a encargar de recitar las reglas de la competencia:_

 _1) No hablar de Top of the Line_

 _2) Nunca hablar de Top of the line_

 _3) Si esta es tu primera noche en el club, peleas_

 _4) No hay regla número cero_

 _5) Evidentemente, estas no son las verdaderas reglas_

 _6) ¿Sigues leyendo esto?_

 _7) Demonios, deberías conseguirte una vida_

 _Y la regla más importante de todas…y la única, en realidad:_

 _#) Vale todo._

 _Así que, visto ya como están dispuestas las reglas, volvamos con los competidores, los cuales ya se encontraban en la línea de partida, con el imponente estadio ocultando el punto en el que el horizonte se vuelve realidad. Junto a ellos, en posición de ataque, estaban sus U.C.I. La multitud chillaba enardecida, sedienta de sangre y desesperada por el comienzo de la competición…toda una oda al salvajismo más primitivo._

 _Un dron de ayuda aparece frente a ellos, con un tablero de luces. En cuestión de segundos, la carrera comenzaría…_

 _Los invasores se miran de manera desafiante…Skoodge demuestra determinación…Tak desprecio por todo…y Zim se miraba las botas, preguntándose cuando fue que se las había comprado. No, en serio, ¿Vieron que liiiiiiiindas botas? Definitivamente tenía que conseguirse otro par._

 _El tablero de luces se encendió y, con este, comenzó la cuenta regresiva…_

 _3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

 _Una fuerte bocina resonó de manera estruendosa en el estadio y, siguiéndola con total frenesí, los chillidos de miles y miles de Irkens colmaron el cielo…Sin embargo, estos en seguida se detuvieron, dando paso a un total e increíble silencio, claro signo de confusión en los rostros de los espectadores._

 _Y es que no era para menos ya que, en cuanto las bocinas habían sonado, una pequeña pero potente explosión se había dado en todos las unidades U.C.I…. bueno, casi todas. Mientras los invasores se miran extrañados y confundidos, Tak sonríe con clara suficiencia. Por su parte, y aunque parezca increíble, Zim la mira enojado y entiende lo que paso._

 **Zim:-** ¡Tak!- _La señala acusadoramente-_ Tu saboteaste la competición…Admirable- _Concede, bastante sorprendido-_ Pero no podrás contra el intelecto del gran Zim-

 **Tak:-** _Comienza a reír con mucha fuerza, mientras comienza a alejarse de espaldas en dirección al túnel de entrada que habían utilizado por ellos anteriormente-_

 **Zim:-** _Furioso, la ve alejarse, pero a los pocos segundos se ve obligado a voltear. Mimi, en modo batalla (De seguro por orden de Tak) había lanzado lejos a los invasores restantes, dejando a Skoodge, Gir y Zim solos en la pista con ella-_ ¡Encárgate de ella, Gir!- _Le gritó mientras velozmente emprendía la marcha hacia el túnel por donde había desaparecido Tak-_

 **Gir:-** Si jefecito- _Dice mientras se voltea a ver a la que, en el pasado, le había cercenado la cabeza. Comienza a agitar el brazo de manera efusiva-_ ¡Hola gatita!- _Sip, volvió a la "Normalidad". Podría decir que fue por causa de la explosión, la cual arruinó el chip que llevaba instalado, pero ni yo me lo creería. Antes ustedes, queridos lectores, un hueco argumental-_

 **Skoodge:-** _Ve a Zim perderse en la obscuridad del túnel y se voltea. Mimi se acercaba amenazadoramente. Simplemente traga con fuerza, sabiendo la que se le venía encima-_

 _Por su lado, el público, como saliendo de un trance, comenzó a aplaudir y vitorear. Definitivamente eso era una buena entrada._

* * *

 _Caminaba a paso lento, atento a todo sonido que se diera en su alrededor. Ella estaba por allí, de eso estaba seguro. Acechándolo, observando cada uno de sus movimientos y evaluando las probabilidades._

 _Pero no se la haría tan fácil._

 _La había seguido por el túnel que conectaba al campamento con el estadio. Sin embargo, en vez de recorrer dicho pasaje en su totalidad, una puerta abierta delataba su desvío, y el, consciente de que tal vez se había metido en una trampa, se había adentrado de cualquier manera._

 _Ahora mismo se encontraba en una especie de sala de máquinas, de seguro el lugar donde se administraba el movimiento de la energía en el recinto. Como todo lo Irken, era gigantesco a pesar de encontrarse en un lugar apartado._

 _De repente, y sin previo aviso, la siente caer. Rápida en su andar, como toda una profesional…Pero, a pesar de su fachada, Zim también lo era. Y no se iba a quedar atrás. Con gran agilidad logra esquivarla en el último minuto lanzándose hacia un costado. Ella simplemente aterriza con suma gracia. Luego se levanta y, lentamente, se gira a verlo. El odio se refleja en su rostro, con Zim siendo su espejo. Este se le queda mirando con expresión burlesca, en clara intención de irritarla un poco más._

 **Zim** _ **:-**_ Si sabes que para dañarme tienes que llegar a tocarme, ¿Verdad?-

 **Tak:-** ¡Ya cállate Zim! Hoy será el día en el que por fin pagarás el haberme arruinado la vida…Para cuando termine, no quedará nada de ti-

 **Zim:-** ¿Nada de nada?-

 **Tak:-** ¡Nada!

 **Zim:-**... ¿Segura qué nada?-

 **Tak:-** ¡YA BASTA!- _Grita a la vez que se lanza contra él. Zim, quien no se lo esperaba, es derribado, quedando boca arriba en el suelo y con el pie de Tak sobre su garganta. Esta comienza a hacer cada vez más presión hasta que, desesperado, Zim activa sus patas robot, impulsándose hacia arriba y soltándose del agarre de Tak-_

 **Zim:-** _Jadeando, agarrándose el cuello-_ En serio Tuk, ya detente, o me veré obligado a atacarte yo también- _Al decir esto, Tak simplemente se enoja aún más. Nuevamente se lanza contra Zim, quien esta vez ya lo esperaba. Agachando un poco el cuerpo, aplica una llave sobre el estómago de Tak, lanzándola al suelo y poniéndose sobre ella. Ambos se miran desafiantes por unos segundos, hasta que Tak, claramente preparada, retira una de sus patas robot y apunta a la cabeza de Zim. Este logra esquivar por nada y, viéndose sin opción, le asesta un puñetazo en la cara-_ Ya te lo he dicho, Estefanía. No me obligues a aniquilarte-

 **Tak:-** _Verdaderamente dolida (no por la fuerza del golpe sino más bien por el humillante detalle de que la golpearan), lo mira con desafío-_ Dame con lo mejor que tengas-

* * *

 _Mientras tanto, en la superficie, una increíblemente y violenta batalla se estaba dando…o al menos eso me gustaría poder decir._

 _La mitad de la arena se encontraba destruida, quedando intacto solamente la línea de salida y el tramo inicial. Un pedazo de la tribuna se había desintegrado y la cabina de los terribles más altos estaba totalmente inundada de comida._

 _Con Gir correteando por ahí y Mimi tratando de golpearlo, Skoodge pudo aprovechar ese pequeño momento de incognito para entrar en la armería y tomar una lanza-cohetes desintegrador de gran potencia y tele-dirigido térmicamente…o, más bien conocido como L.C.D._

 _Como sea, con Mimi ya en la mira, este ya se encontraba preparado para disparar…_

* * *

 _Ignorando los terribles temblores de la superficie, ambos continuaron mirándose con total odio. Respiraban agitados y se tomaban alguna parte del cuerpo que se encontrara herida. Tak se irgue y, ya cansada de tanto dar vueltas, saca de su Pak una cuchilla de luz._

 **Tak:-** Esto se acaba aquí- _Dijo, acerándose como podía a Zim. Trastabilló por el camino, clara señal de que estaba herida. Zim no estaba mejor, por supuesto. Estaba demasiado agotado como para pensar algún insulto. Por suerte aún tenía una idea-_

 **Zim:-** _Al igual que Tak, también se irgue. Pero a diferencia del ella, él pone sus brazos en forma de cruz, dándole la bienvenida al cuchillo. Tak llegó a él y, con fuerza, dirigió el arma blanca en dirección al cuerpo de Zim-_

 _Lo siguiente, sin embargo, fue demasiado rápido. En el momento en el que Tak levantaba el cuchillo, Zim se tomó la muñeca y, tecleando con mucha rapidez, logro activar el aparato de auto-destrucción (_ _ **Capítulo uno: La pesadilla comienza**_ _) Y, a la vez, quietárselo de encima, colocándolo en el brazo de Tak cuando esta dirigía el cuchillo hacia él-_

 **Tak:-** _Sorprendida por dicho acto, se mira el brazo y comprende lo sucedido… Y seguido de eso, una gran desesperación pinta su cara. Frenética, comienza a intentar quitarse el aparatito de encima, pero sin éxito. El contador marcaba que solo quedaban diez segundos antes de la explosión. Miró a Zim, más sin embargo este ya no estaba. La había abandonado-_ Estúpida…- _Se dijo a si misma con tristeza, mientras hacía un último esfuerzo para quitarse de encima el explosivo-_

* * *

 _Agotado y sujetándose el brazo, Zim se dirigió de vuelta a la arena. No se volteó cuando, a su espalda, una potente detonación se dio. Ella se lo había buscado, nadie se metía con el gran Zim y vivía para contarlo_

* * *

 _Afuera, en la superficie, todo era un caos. Lo que antes había sido una preciosa arena de combate era ahora una planicie de irregular superficie, con agujeros, humo y pedazos de maquinaria U.C.I. tirada por todos lados. Con la mirada, buscó algún rostro conocido. No se sorprendió de ver a G.I.R. llegar con rapidez a su llamado. Skoodge estaba desmayado a un costado, con un L.C.D. a su lado._

 **Zim:-** ¡Gir!- _Le grita furioso-_ ¡Te dejo solo un segundo y mira el desastre que haces!

 **Gir:-** ¡Lo sé!- _Grita con fuerza. Luego baja la cabeza apenado-_ Soy una causa perdida-

 **Zim:-** Eres un idiota. Vámonos de aquí antes de que intenten ahorcarnos…de nuevo- _Dijo, y dicho eso comienza a caminar en dirección a la salida. Mientras tanto, la multitud lo mira con clara extrañeza-_

 _En eso, el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose llama la atención de todos. Girando la cabeza en dirección a la cabina de los terribles más altos, una cascada de comida comenzaba a caer, formando un manantial culinario sin precedentes. Emocionados, todos empezaron a amontonarse y a correr en dirección a la comida…Gir no fue la excepción._

 _Y entonces fue cuando pasó._

 _Quizás fuera la casualidad, quizás la necesidad del escritor de forzarlo todo para que se consiga un ambiente de comedia, no lo sé, pero en cuando Gir puso un pie en la línea de meta (que recordemos, era la única parte intacta que había quedado del combate) muchos fuegos artificiales, confeti y globos comenzaron a salir por todos lados. Si todavía las hubieran, de seguro que las pantallas estarían mostrando una foto de Gir atiborrándose de comida._

 _Un Irken en smoking y micrófono y otro con una cámara salieron de la nada y, colocándose alrededor de Gir, comenzaron a hacerle preguntas_

 **Reportero:-** Y, dinos, pequeño S.I.R., ahora que has ganado la competición, ¿Cuál será tu deseo libre de reglas?- _Zim, al escuchar eso, se acerca corriendo a Gir e, intentando colocarse frente a la cámara, es apartado ferozmente.-_ ¡Fuera de Aquí, idiota _No-Tan-Alto_! Estamos hablando con esta adorable criatura-

 **Gir:-** Deseo libre de reglas…- _Dice como hipnotizado. Mira a Zim, luego al reportero, luego a la cámara, luego a Zim y, finalmente a la comida. De fondo podía escucharse a Zim gritar algo acerca de una "Flotilla Irken". En vano, por supuesto. En la defecta cabeza de la pequeña unidad ya se había tomado una desición-_

* * *

 _De vuelta en la tierra, hacía un día muy agradable. El cartero repartía las cartas, algunos iban al trabajo y el niño que al principio había sido llevado a prisión se encontraba ahora bajo libertad condicional…pero muy bien vigilado._

 _Imposible era para los vecinos, sin embargo, disfrutar de aquel maravilloso día. Ocultando al sol, una gran nave (definitivamente no-humana) flotaba sobre la calle, generando una terrible sombra de aspecto infinito. De esta surgía un gran tubo que conectaba a una de las casas de allí…Si, a la casa de Zim, aquel extraño niño verde y sin orejas._

 _Y se estarán preguntando… ¿Cuál fue el deseo de Gir? Bueno, la respuesta los (No) asombrará…_

 **Zim:-** ¡Una dotación de por vida de Tacos! ¡GIR!- _Gritó Zim, comenzando a perseguir a la pequeña U.C.I. por toda la casa, esquivando las cajas y cajas y cajas de tacos._

* * *

 _Con su nave aparcada y una nueva misión encima, él se encontraba sentado en un pequeño bar, ubicado en los barrios bajos de Comidortia. El cantinero, un Rakk, le daba constantes miradas de desconfianza, como si pensara que en cualquier momento se iría sin pagar la cuenta…_

 _Definitivamente había sido una jornada por demás interesante. Y aun cuando creía que esos idiotas de la resistencia no podrían ofrecerle nada de verdadero valor, por segunda vez en su relativamente larga vida se había visto sorprendido._

 _¿Qué tenían ellos para ofrecerle a él que pudiera ser tan valioso? Si bien amaba el dinero, si deseaba ser bien remunerado sabía a donde ir. No por nada trabajaba para el imperio. Pero no. Le habían ofrecido algo más…algo muchísimo más valioso que millones y millones de monies._

 _Él era un cazador. Y si hay algo que emociona a un cazador… son las presas._

 _Y precisamente eso le habían dado hoy. Objetivos… dos nuevos objetivos. Dos cabezas que, sin lugar a dudas, se verían estupendamente colgadas en la pared de su casa. Las cabezas de los dos seres más odiados del universo… Los regentes del imperio más temido. ¿Lealtad? Solo al dinero._

 _Se termina su trago y puede verse en el fondo de la copa. Ojos violeta, más alto que los demás y diferente. Definitivamente diferente. Todo un cazador cuyo mayor hobby era el de cazar defectos…_

 _Y dentro de poco, cazador de conquistadores espaciales._

* * *

Bien bien, nada verdaderamente nuevo que decir. Esto es algo que, en realidad, empecé a fin del año 2015...sep, me tarde un año en escribir esta "Historia". Hubieron muchas cosas en el medio, y si bien no merece tanto la pena, me sentí obligado a terminarlo.

Como podrán notar, a pesar de la poca (nula) seriedad que posee el fic, hay cosas que quedaron sin responder (Como, por ejemplo, quien es la figura que hace el trato con la resistencia y blablabla). Esto es así porque, originalmente, esta iba a ser la introducción a una historia mucho más grande que tenía pensada. Una historia que incluía mis propias versiones de "The battle of Meekrob" e "Invader Dib".

Sin embargo, debido a mi poca habilidad para escribir y constancia en actualizar, decidí dejarlo acá. Efectivamente, esta es la continuación de "Púrpura Venganza".

En fin, no molesto más. Gracias por llegar hasta acá y sepan perdonar mi poca calidad literaria jaja


End file.
